Birthday Tattoo
by minakochan28
Summary: Maka has never followed the crowd. Her team knows it, and her boyfriend Black*Star knows it. So when Maka decides to join her team's new hobby in getting a tattoo, what will Black*Star think? Will it be his best birthday yet? Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER! IF I DID, MAKA WOULD ALSO BE A DEATH SCYTHE AND BLACK*STAR WOULD WORSHIP AT HER FEET!
1. TATTOO OR NO TATTOO?

"Come on Maka! It will be fun! By the end you'll love it! I promise!" yelled Liz as she dragged Maka towards a tattoo parlor.

"Liz, how many times do I have to tell you that I don't want a tattoo?!"

"But Maka, everyone on the team has one! Even Kidd, though his had to be perfectly symmetrical. The poor tattoo artist took more time measuring the symmetry than working on the actual tattoo…then Patti…."

"It would've been better if there was a giraffe in it!"

Liz face palmed. "Whatever you say sis….DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT MAKA!"

While Patti and Liz were bantering about Kidd's tattoo, Maka had tried to make a quick getaway.

"Liz, I don't want to mark my body with ink! I don't care if everyone else has a tattoo. When have I ever followed what everyone is doing? What I'd like to know is how you got Tsubaki to get a tattoo…"

During the argument, Patti and Liz had gotten Maka inside the tattoo parlor and were looking at the displays over the counter. As they leaned forward, you could clearly see their matching sister tattoos of twin pistols with their initials. A bit cheesy, but it was the only design they could agree on. And now Make could tell that they were debating whether a scythe could somehow resemble a giraffe. Wait, a giraffe…..?

"NO NO NO! I'M NOT GETTING A TATTOO AND THAT'S FINAL!"

Maka had finally had enough. Ever since Liz declared she wanted a tattoo, each member of Team Spartoi had warmed up to the idea. Even Tsubaki had embraced the idea and had gotten one. The entire time Black*Star was yelling about how godly he was because he already had his star tattoo. But Soul was the best one. He claimed how 'cool' it would be, yet was pretty much crying the entire time, yelling how 'pain is not cool'. Maka would have been more sympathetic had this reaction not come from the Death Scythe who had a scar tracing from his chest to his stomach from Chrona, had been beaten down by Asura, and constantly fought his black blood.

"But Maka, tattoos can be really sexy! I bet Black*Star would love it if you got a tramp stamp…maybe of his name…" hinted Liz as she watched a blush cover Maka's face and neck.

After Soul had become a Death Scythe, Maka spent more and more time training to harness her weapon blood. However, since she didn't have a proper meister, Black*Star had offered to help awaken her blood while she was conscious. The more time they spent together, the more they realized that they truly cared about each other. After a few months, Black*Star actually asked Maka on a proper date. Without yelling about how she couldn't turn him down because he was a God and she a subject. The next night, they became an official couple and have been together ever since.

"I don't care if Black*Star wants his signature tattooed to my forehead. I don't want one".

At her tone, the weapon sisters knew they had lost.

"Fine" said Liz dejectedly. She knew there was nothing she could do to change Maka's mind.

'That girl is really the most stubborn person I know. And my meister is an OCD freak who will drop everything once he's distracted by anything asymmetrical!' thought Liz as they left the parlor. 'Oh well, maybe we can try another time.'

"It's getting late. Why don't we head on over to the pizzeria early to meet up with the gang for dinner?"

"That sounds much better!" said Maka as she perked up. She was really looking forward to dinner. It had been a long time since the entire gang was free to spend some time together, what with Kidd taking over the Academy and Soul being assigned to missions around the world. However, tonight they were going to reunite and have a great time!

"LET'S GO! I'M STARVING!" yelled Patti as she ran ahead of the other two girls.

"WAIT FOR US!" yelled Liz as Maka ran next to her laughing.


	2. Bravery? Or Trickery?

At the pizza place, the rest of the gang had already been seated and were waiting for the other girls.

"So guys, how was Barcelona? Catch any pre-Kishins?" asked Soul lazily as he waited for his previous meister and the Thompson sisters.

"THEY DIDN'T STAND A CHANCE AGAINST ME AND TSUBAKI! BEFORE THEY EVEN KNEW IT, THEIR DIVINE GOD HAD ASSIGNED PUNISHMENT!" yelled Black*Star.

"It was a rather successful mission. Though it took a long time" smiled Tsubaki. They had been gone for almost a month to dispatch eight potential Kishins.

"Yea it was awhile. But we weren't worried. Just annoyed that you didn't check up as often as you had promised," said Kidd as he gave Black*Star a _look. _

Before leaving on their mission, both Black*Star and Tsubaki promised to call at least once every three days. However, they barely managed to make contact with Shibusen Academy once a week. During that time Maka had been extremely worried that something happened to them on their journey. However, she knew of Black*Star's horrible memory and tried not to bother the rest of the team too much. But they all knew she was extremely worried for Black*Star. She hadn't been away from him for this long since before Soul became a Death Scythe and Black*Star became her meister.

Soul caught on to the look and he then gave one to Black*Star. "Have you told Maka that you're taking another mission tomorrow…this one being even longer than Spain?"

Both Black*Star and Tsubaki looked down guiltily. He mumbled out "…No. But I plan to…"

Just then the door to the pizza place opened and in walked in Liz, Patti, and Maka. The gang turned in their chairs to greet them. Liz and Patti sat on opposite sides of their meister while Maka sat between Soul and Black*Star. After their greetings the conversation resumed with the ninja and chain weapon giving details about their mission in Barcelona.

Dinner flew by with recounts of current missions, training, and Academy tales. The time was spent filled with laughs and playful jabs at each other. During the course of the dinner, both Kidd and Soul dropped hints about Black*Star and Tsubaki's next mission, but the hints were met with meaningful stares and attempts at diverting the conversation. Maka caught the hints, but trusted that Black*Star would tell her in private. After dinner, they all went their separate ways. Kidd and Soul went for training while the Thompsons and Tsubaki left to go shopping, leaving Black*Star and Maka to spend some much overdue time together.

Upon arrival to Maka's apartment, Black*Star wrapped his arms around her back and kissed her behind her right ear, making her sigh. Though she knew whatever he was hiding would anger her, she just couldn't bring it up now that he made contact with one of her weak spots. During their time together, Black*Star had taken it upon himself to learn ever single spot on her body that made her sigh and knees feel like jelly. It helped whenever she was angry with him and was about to deliver one of her famous Maka Chops, which was most of the time. He also knew that the spot behind her ear was the best place to go whenever he angered her or to distract her or just when he wanted to sleep with her. He then led them to the couch where he kissed her passionately; showing her how much he had missed her.

When Black*Star kissed her, it was easy for Maka to forget everything. The first time he kissed her, her mind spun into outer space and she easily forgot the horrible first date they had just experienced. She made the mistake of telling him that, and ever since then, he has taken it upon himself to kiss her senseless whenever he has something to tell her or has done something he wishes she would forget. It was a very useful technique the ninja assassin constantly made use of.

In between kisses, Black*Star mentioned how much he had missed her and how much he loved her. After he believed her brain was pretty much fried (because let's face it, HE'S A GOD. Of course she'll be brain dead after one kiss from her God!), he lightly whispered how he much he would miss her on his next mission, conveniently leaving tomorrow morning. Too bad for him, Maka heard every word and pulled away yelling:

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE LEAVING TOMORROW? YOU JUST GOT BACK?"

Black*Star sighed. "Kidd assigned us another mission to find a pre-Kishin that's on the move throughout Egypt. For a mortal like yourself, it would take about a year, but for a God like me, it shouldn't take more than three months"

"THREE MONTHS? HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO TRAIN MY WEAPON BLOOD IF MY MEISTER IS GONE FOR THREE MONTHS? WE HAVEN'T CREATED A SOUL RESONANCE STRONG ENOUGH FOR YOU TO TAKE ME ON THIS MISSION. YOU'RE GOING TO LEAVE ME AGAIN?"

"Maka, its not the end of the world. Its just three months, max. Chill out"

Maka took a few deep breaths to control her urge to Maka Chop him to death. How could he not tell her that he was leaving in a few hours for THREE MONTHS?

"When do you leave?"

"In the morning. But your God wanted to say bye to my Goddess first."

How could she be mad at him after he said something like that? It was so completely out of character for Black*Star. She looked at him looking straight at her and felt the love she's nursed for him since they were kids. It was then that she made her decision. She then walked straight up to him and kissed him.

"I'll miss you too. I love you" said Maka as she accepted his leaving her.

"Me too. I would say don't do anything reckless, but its just you Maka. I know you'll be okay". For some reason, that ticked Maka off, but she didn't show it as she kissed him again.

That morning, after saying goodbye to Black*Star and Tsubaki, Maka marched right over to Kidd's house. Liz answered the door while Patti looked over her shoulder.

Maka looked at both of them determinedly and said "For the record, I'm only doing this because I'm kinda pissed at something Black*Star said yesterday and for leaving again. So shut up and let's go get me a tattoo."


	3. Surprise Sentiment

Despite Maka's initial resolve, once they entered the tattoo shop, she began to feel a bit nervous. However, remembering Black*Star's seemingly innocent comment solidified her decision. Now all that was left was to decide on a design….

"MAKA NEEDS A GIRAFFE TATTOO!" yelled Patti. Yea that wasn't gonna happen.

"Let her decide sis. Besides, we can always veto her vote" reassured Liz.

"Um no. I will decide what and where I'm getting my tattoo" replied Maka.

The artist waited patiently while Maka contemplated what to get. 'It can't be too big; I don't want to be in too much pain for too long. And what if I hate it later and want it removed? And it can't be in someplace noticeable, Papa would freak out. And not something typical; I don't want a tramp stamp or some stupid uplifting quote or Chinese symbol. Something meaningful….'

"You know I wasn't kidding when I said something Black*Star would like."

"...Wait, what? What are you talking about Liz?" said Maka.

"If you can't think of something for yourself, get something for him. It'll be his birthday when him and Tsubaki come back. Make that your birthday present to him. It doesn't have to be flashy, just meaningful."

Maka thought about it. It was a nice idea. She loved him and he loved her. It wouldn't have to be something dumb like his name (he still autographs her forehead every chance he gets) or something gross like 'Black*Star+Maka=4ever'(though she believed in her heart that they would be together forever). She was a practical girl, and getting a tattoo in the first place is already spontaneous enough.

Then she thought about how he would react to her actually getting a tattoo. Hell, she could even sex it up and make his gift a scavenger hunt….

Then it hit Maka. Something small that could easily pass off as a simple tattoo any girl would get, but it would hold special meaning to both Black*Star and herself. She smiled as she whispered her design to the artist and he nodded in agreement. Patti and Liz looked at Maka expecting to know what the design was. Maka simply smiled and followed the artist to the back of the studio.

After only about an hour, Maka came back out with a knowing smile on her face.

"WHERE IS IT? WHAT DID YOU GET? LET ME SEE!" yelled Patti.

Maka showed them the tattoo. Even in its simplicity, Liz and Patti were speechless. Maka stood patiently, waiting for their response.

"It's perfect," they said in unison. Maka smiled again as they left the tattoo shop.

**A.N.- HEY EVERYONE! SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER. I PROMISE THE NEXT FEW WILL BE MUCH LONGER!**

**THERE ARE THREE MORE CHAPTERS LEFT! I HAVE THEM DONE, I JUST NEED TO REVISE AND MAKE SURE THEY'RE ALL RIGHT. **

**REVIEW! I WANT CRITICISM! MUAH! **


	4. Birthday Surprise

**3 months later**

Maka's tattoo had healed perfectly. She smiled into the mirror as she curled her hair, wondering what the night would hold.

Black*Star and Tsubaki had apparently completed the mission successfully. They were a little delayed in their return, so the gang planned to meet them up at a restaurant to celebrate. When Maka arrived, the rest of the team was already seated. Liz and Patti gave her knowing looks but said nothing (surprising since Patti can never keep her mouth shut. Oh well, taking advantage of the rare moment).

The door opened and they all turned around but only witnessed Tsubaki walking in with a smile on her face. With confused looks, they didn't sense the ninja sneaking in through the open patio doors. Maka squeaked as she was lifted into Black*Star's lap and was silenced by his lips on hers. Her shock wore off a moment later as her hands floated up to hold his face as she kissed him back. His grin broke the kiss soon after and the rest of the team coughed obnoxiously to playfully (but purposefully) ruin the moment.

The rest of the night was spent discussing the mission and what the ninja assassin and his chain weapon had missed. Though Maka couldn't be sure. She spent the entire time driving Black*Star crazy with her subtle touches and secretive glances that were filled with promises of passionate lust. It took all he had to maintain a cool composure, because Gods don't let others make them seem human and weak. Black*Star was strong; ask anyone who had ever witnessed him in battle. Though right now, Maka's hand was making him feel physically weak, and who turned up the heat in this place…?

"Black*Star?"

Black*Star opened his eyes. Wait, when did his eyes close? And who called him?

"Black*Star, are you alright? You seem tense" said Tsubaki. That innocent chain weapon…thank goodness she didn't know what was going on. Hopefully the rest of the table didn't realize how much of a vixen Maka was being. Jeez how can this torture feel so good…?

"Black*Star, maybe you should go home. We had a long journey back" Tsubaki said softly. Seeing Black*Star unfocused always made her sisterly affection come out.

"I'll see him home. My apartment is closer. The sooner he rests, the better" replied Maka. Such a seemingly sweet gesture from a concerned girlfriend. Too bad only Liz and Patti could see the gleam in her eyes that promised a special kind of trouble. Trouble for Black*Star that is….

"Alright Maka. Goodnight to you both" said the entire table.

Maka grabbed his hand and pulled him up. She squeezed it and gave him another look, making his breath hitch. Liz and Patti laughed as they walked out of the restaurant.

Kidd looked at them questioningly. "What's so funny?"

"Never mind." they both said smiling to themselves. They'll just ask her how his surprise went in the morning.

Back at Maka's apartment, both her and Black*Star had sat down and instantly started making out on the couch. It seemed three months had really taken its toll on the both of them. Now was time to let out that stress. After awhile, Maka pulled away and got off the couch, much to Black*Star's frustration. He only got a little pleasure in seeing Maka breathless as she stood in front of him, most likely preparing to chew him out for being on this long ass mission. What she said next threw him off.

"Happy early birthday Black*Star." He became suspicious.

"Thanks Maka, but my birthday isn't until tomorrow," replied Black*Star.

"I know. But I decided to give you your present early this year" said Maka cryptically.

Black*Star was confused. First off, Maka doesn't do surprises. Second, Maka is never cryptic. She is direct. This made Black*Star a bit anxious (though he would never admit it out loud. GODS NEVER GET ANXIOUS!...Except when your girlfriend is acting completely out of character).

"What did you get your God?" asked Black*Star, hoping she didn't catch the crack in his voice.

Too bad she did. This only encouraged her and she gave him a coy smile.

"I got a tattoo."

That surprised the ninja. She would never get a tattoo! She had told everyone else she wouldn't ever get one! But the look in her eyes told him otherwise. But he didn't see one….

"It's something that is special to me. Something that reminds me of you. It's not in an obvious place…" said Maka. Could she read his thoughts?

"So what is it? Where?" asked Black*Star. Now his curiosity was peaked…

Maka sauntered over to him and leaned down so her face was level with his. She looked straight into his eyes and leaned further so her lips hovered over his. She opened her mouth and whispered:

"Your gift is not only the tattoo. Your gift is also finding the tattoo."

Black*Star swallowed hard. Finding the tattoo on her body? That was his gift?!

'I HAVE THE BEST GODDESS IN THE WHOLE WORLD!' Black*Star screamed in his head as he raised his face a little to brush against her lips.

"Let's get started then" he whispered back, then crashed his lips on hers.

Normally, Black*Star had no patience. He would charge in on an enemy without thinking beforehand. The same went for when he and Maka were together. However, just for this one time, he knew it would be much sweeter if he took his time and patiently explored every part of her. Sweeter for her and for him.

He couldn't wait to get started.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A.N. So next chapter is the reason the story is rated "M". LEMON UP AHEAD! It'll be long to make up for the previous short chapter. Thanks to all those who have stuck with my story. Only two chapters to go! R&R! **


	5. Finders Keepers (LEMON)

**_THIS IS GONNA BE A LONG ASS CHAPTER. THOUGH I'M SURE NO ONE IS COMPLAINING ;) _**

* * *

><p>As Black*Star assaulted Maka's mouth, he picked her up and headed towards her bedroom. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist as she pushed her tongue into his eager mouth and began to explore.<p>

Black*Star pulled away and panted "Oh no Maka. I'm the one exploring you today. I will explore every inch until I find it. Gods never fail".

Black*Star gently laid her on her bed. His mouth went down to her neck and kissed his way up her throat. Maka's breath caught as he licked every inch of her neck and marked it with reds and blues. After thorough examination, he moved down to her chest and collarbones, dipping his tongue in the crevices and leaving Maka a panting mess.

He then moved back up and left kisses up both sides of her jaw and nibbled on her earlobes, licking the shells and insides of her ears, whispering "I've only started babe". Maka's face flushed an adorable shade of pink while her arms looped around his back, grazing her fingernails down and causing Black*Star to shiver and groan.

Black*Star raised her arms above her head, kissing and nibbling the bottom part of her arms all the way to her fingertips. He then brought her fingertips to his mouth, licking and sucking on them while staring at Maka with pure lust in his eyes. He rained kisses on the topside of her arms up to her shoulder, where he playfully nipped. Maka let off a tiny gasp and he gave her a mischievous grin, running one hand below her dress and rubbing circular patterns on her inner thighs.

Internally thanking Maka for wearing a dress with the zipper down the front, he pulled the zip down with his free hand, following the zipper with his mouth as he laid hot kisses down her chest and stomach. He then used both hands to pull the dress apart and wasted no time latching on to one of her pert nipples through her bra. Maka threw her head back and arched her chest towards Black*Star's hot mouth as he licked and sucked her left breast, the friction of her bra sending her mind into a wonderful haze. He then brought up his other hand to her other breast and groped her, squeezing the mound and tweaking her nipple.

Gone were the days where she was taunted by Soul for having 'tiny-tits'. It came as a shock to Black*Star when they first slept together that she had always bound her chest tightly, hiding her C-cup breasts. Shock and satisfaction raced through him each time they came together since then. Shock that she never complained at the discomfort at her bindings (especially since he knew she was EXTREMELY sensitive there) and satisfaction at knowing he was the only one who knew the truth behind her body. The reason behind his diligent attention to giving her pleasure was his way of fighting to be the only one to EVER know this hidden truth.

He pulled down the cups of her bra and latched on again as Maka almost pulled his electric blue locks out of his head. This only encouraged him more. Maka always liked it rough. Who was he to deny his goddess?

His hands moved up her body, searching every dip and curve for that black ink that would reveal her gift to him. Soon, his lips replaced his hands as he kissed a trail of fire down Maka's body. She moaned and gasped as his mouth found all her sensitive spots, arching into him as he worshipped her body. When she felt she couldn't take anymore, he flipped her over and ran his hands upwards, starting at her feet, up her ankles. His fingers glided up her shapely calves towards her quivering thighs, followed by his teeth. He nipped his way up both legs and ran his hands over her butt, squeezing gently, causing Maka to softly moan and bow her back towards him. Her hair fell on her face, obstructing her view of him as he ran his tongue up her spine, unclasping her bra. He once again internally thanked Maka, this time for wearing a strapless bra.

Maka raised her face off the pillow and sucked in a greedy breath as he grazed his teeth against her shoulder blades. Never in their entire physical relationship has he turned her on this much! Her face was flushed, her heart racing, her skin sweaty, and her core was aching for him. It felt more like a present FOR HER, the way he was exploring every inch of her body! He then pushed aside her hair to look at the back of her neck. Leaning down to press a kiss there, Maka felt his hard arousal pushing against her butt. She rose up and grinded against him, causing him to growl next to her ear through her hair, turning her on even more, much to her disbelief. She didn't know how much longer she could last when he grinded back into her, feeling his hard chest press into her back and his hands grope her now exposed breasts.

He flipped her over again, and as she temporarily gained her senses, Maka could see that he had also stripped down to his boxers. The obvious tent made her bite her lip and rub her thighs together to try to get rid of some of the heat that threatened to consume her.

Watching Maka do this turned Black*Star on even more. He almost forgot about his task and almost gave into his body's demands to bury himself deep within her. No, not yet! There were still places he needed to explore before he could give in. Gods are not that weak to succumb to their own physical pleasures! No matter how much he wanted to succumb.

So Black*Star descended between Maka's thighs and smirked as he saw how soaked Maka's panties were. 'Seems I'm not the only one worked up'. He looked up at Maka's flushed cheeks and noticed how her breasts rose and fell with her erratic breathing. 'She's much too quiet. I need to fix that'.

He hooked his fingers into the waistband of her panties and pulled them down, flinging them God knows where as he nipped and licked up the inside of her thighs. Staring at Maka's face as he did this, Black*Star was greeted with the wonderful sight of Maka throwing her head back and groaning with the anticipation of what was to come.

Black*Star could tell there was no tattoo anywhere in the current area, but could not deny himself Maka's taste. He licked up her slit and held down her hips, rotating between licking, nipping, and sucking her folds and that bundle of nerves that had Maka's head thrashing from side to side. Maka began moaning loudly at this.

'WHY IS HE SO GOOD AT THIS?' raced through Maka's head before Black*Star thrust his tongue into her. At this, she lost all coherent thought and screamed out her pleasure, pushing his face more into her core as she rode out her release.

Black*Star watched as she quivered and whimpered in the aftershocks of her release. When her breathing returned to normal (as normal as she could get), she gave him a look filled with love and lust, satiated and yet, not entirely. Before he could even think, he stripped off his boxers and positioned himself at her entrance.

One quick thrust and she was back in heaven. They both groaned in unison and moved as one, despite the extended time apart. Both had the same thought 'How could we have gone this long without this?' Black*Star pulled out slowly until only the head was inside Maka, then slowly pushed himself back in hard. Then repeated the same motion again. And again and again, until Maka wrapped her legs around his back and practically begged for him to go faster.

Black*Star complied, and soon was pistoning in and out of Maka with a speed only known to the ninja. Maka screamed his name over and over, digging her heels into his back and her nails into his shoulders, leaving red crescent shaped marks that drew blood. This only spurred him on further as his mouth latched onto her nipple again. He then grabbed her legs and placed them on his shoulders, lifting her hips to reach deeper within her.

Maka could feel tears running down her face as her throat became dry. Her mouth was open in a silent scream as her release quickly approached. It seemed as though every nerve in her body was tightly wound, and if Black*Star continued they would spring free. Such sweet torture-being so close, and yet wanting this to continue forever. It was moments like these where Maka knew that no one would ever make her feel the way Black*Star did. That she would never want to experience such wonderful sensations with anyone else. That she would only allow Black*Star to take her to this wonderful place where only they existed and have him push her to her limit.

Black*Star changed the angle of his hips and began to hit Maka's G-spot, causing her to see fireworks explode behind her closed eyelids. Not only fireworks, but also, stars? No…those stars were the stars in Black*Star's eyes as he rammed into her.

Maka looked in wonder as his eyes turned into stars while he groaned with each thrust. He then locked eyes with her and thrust so deep within her that she froze, locked in his gaze as her orgasm shuddered through her. It hit her with such intensity that it was borderline painful. She saw white and felt like she was falling from the highest mountain, yet the look in Black*Star's eyes kept her grounded. With a few more thrusts, he also met his limit and pulled his face to her, kissing her with all the love and passion he had left, leaving Maka breathless. It took awhile for them to catch their breath and slow down their heartbeats.

"I love you Black*Star" said Maka as she fought to stay conscious.

"I love you too Maka. So much" replied Black*Star.

Maka smiled as she allowed sleep to overtake her. Smiling softly at her sleeping face, the last thought to run through Black*Star's mind before he too fell asleep was 'I never found that damn tattoo'.

* * *

><p><strong>AN. *BLUSHING* OH MY. MY FIRST LEMON. CAN'T YOU TELL? OH WELL, IT'S DONE. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! R&R! **


	6. I'm Yours and You're Mine

**Last chapter! OOC moments! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Black*Star woke up before Maka. Due to his rigorous training, his body was accustomed to waking up early. But today he really wished that he could've slept in.<p>

His joints cracked as he stretched. Looking down at Maka, he grinned and kissed her cheek before bouncing off to the bathroom. Maka simply turned over and continued sleeping.

After about two hours of training, a sweaty and fully awake Black*Star took a shower. When he was done, he wrapped a towel around himself and went back to Maka's room, hoping to find some spare clothes he may have left before.

After searching through her drawers, he found some clean pants and a t-shirt he had forgotten that he'd left. Now clothed, he quietly walked back towards the bed and stared at Maka's sleeping face.

Now Black*Star may be a huge pervert (which he will agree to wholeheartedly, though only for Maka), but when it came to a sleeping Maka, he was blown away by her innocent beauty. When she was asleep, she didn't have that crease between her eyebrows when she was either studying or holding back a Maka Chop. Her lips were slightly parted to breathe deeply and her hair framing her face. She looked so innocent and vulnerable. This was the Maka that Black*Star fell for.

Yes, he was attracted to her strength and her fierce character (and let's not forget that body!), but when he saw how vulnerable she was, how innocent she could be, he could no longer deny how he felt. Yes, he knew that she could protect herself. She had after all defeated the Kishin and was the youngest meister ever to create a Death Scythe. But moments like this, where she looked so adorable and fragile, Black*Star couldn't help the heat that filled his chest and the squeezing of his heart. Moments like this, with no one around but her, he could admit to himself that he loved this woman more than his own life and would do anything to keep her safe. To make her happy. To love and protect her.

He brushed her hair back from her right ear and leaned forward to place a soft kiss there. Right before his lips could touch her, his eyes widened and he froze in place. His breath left him as he stared at that one spot. Right there -on that special place that always made her sigh when he kissed her- on that very spot was a small black star.

It seemed Maka sensed Black*Star hovering over her, because she let out a small yawn and opened her eyes. Rubbing the sleep out of them, she glanced at Black*Star's unmoving form, shock and awe clear on his face. Feeling his hand on her hair, she figured out that he had finally found the tattoo. Her smile filling her face, she lifted one hand to his cheek, trying to bring him back to reality.

Black*Star couldn't speak. He couldn't move or breathe as his mind spun off in a million different directions. He remembered her saying 'It's something that is special to me. Something that reminds me of you'. His throat closed up, seeing the tattoo as a sign that she belongs to him, and only him. The tattoo was permanent, right? So she would belong to him always, right?

"Black*Star". God, how he loved hearing her say his name…

"Black*Star?" Did this mean that she loved him just as much as he loved her? He hoped so….

Maka raised his face to look at her own and said in a more direct tone "Black*Star". Finally, his eyes met hers and she could see the love reflected there. Her own eyes misted over as she realized the depth of his feelings for her and the happiness he felt at her choice of tattoo. She gave him a soft smile and whispered:

"I told you this tattoo was of something special to me. You are the most important person in the world to me Black*Star, and I want the world to know that I'm yours".

Black*Star swallowed hard. Both Maka and himself are people of action, preferring to show their love for each other rather than saying it. But hearing her say those words made his heart feel like it had burst out of his chest. He was flying.

"I love you Maka. More than anything and anyone. You're mine and I am yours. I have been ever since we were little. I always will be".

Maka felt the tears in her eyes fall down her face as she lovingly kissed Black*Star. He smiled against her lips and kissed back within everything in him.

No more words were needed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN. THE END! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING. THIS IS ALL FOR YOU GUYS! LET ME KNOW HOW I DID, AND IF YOU WANT MORE STORIES!**

**PLEASE READ & REVIEW SO I KNOW WHERE I NEED IMPROVEMENT! **

**BLACK*STAR X MAKA FOREVER! I LOVE SOUL EATER! **


End file.
